Grand Finale
The Grand Finale is the 10th and final chapter of the Winnfinity Saga, and marks the end of the third phase of SD Smash. It is based on the crew battle between r/smashbros and SD Smash All the drama and hardships, and all the fighting and death, came down to one final fight, the last threat left for the Kingdom of SD: r/smashbros. Pooty was resting in mountains, pondering over the events, and he wondered if his creation of SD Smash meant that it was all his responsibility. But just as he was about to return to the kingdom, he heard a sound behind him. He turned around to see someone he never thought he’d never encounter face to face: Wind. Pooty readied himself for combat, thinking Wind was there to fight. However, Wind did not draw his sword out, and instead sat down on the edge of the mountain. Much to Pooty’s confusion, Wind asked him to sit down next to him. Pooty complied, despite being wary of it being a trap. “I never thought it would come to this, you know. What Winnarly did… it ruined everything we once cherished. I never wanted any of this to happen, I considered you all my friends. I just wish things could go back to the way they were”, said Wind. “Really now?”, Pooty replied. “Why did you start a war against us, when we tried to leave peacefully? You have been just as bad, if not worse, than Winnarly himself”. Wind was on the verge of tears. “I… I can’t do anything about it. I’m sorry Pooty, but the Kingdom of r/ is a democracy now, and most people do not see you as someone who can co-exist with us, especially after the battles we've had. If I could stop the war, right here and right now, I would... but I just can't." Pooty was speechless. "But why don't you just join us then? So that we can fight r/ together!" Pooty asked. Wind stood up and replied, "No one would accept me back, so many people have indirectly died in my hands. And besides, r/ is my home, and it always has been. I don't have the heart to fight against it. I wish you good luck in the final battle Pooty, we shall meet again at the fated place. You bring your council and I’ll bring mine, and we'll finally settle this endless war." Pooty nodded, and returned to the Kingdom of SD Smash, ready to deliver the news. The Great War of r/ and SD was seemingly about to reach its conclusion, as many legendary battles had taken place. ZoomZike Vs Palucina was among the first, which surprisingly ended in Palucina overpowering the legendary Zike. Soldiers from both sides had fought in the battlefield, including a resurrected Meridian Vs. -N-, which ended in Meridians life finally being taken by the former high council member. Ale Vs. Drakk ended with Ale losing easily. Upon his defeat, Ale uttered, "Sorry Drakk, but no one sapps the Ale!". Drakkinite responded with "Hmmpf... cringe", but decided to show mercy and spare Ale's life. However, this lead to the Confrontation of Creepy and Drakk, where both sides fought valiantly. It ended with both men being critically injured and unable to continue fighting. The final battle was looming, both councils chose their strongest warriors that would finally settle the score. The Kingdom of SD chose The Co-leader of SD: Pootypie, The wise doctor Vito, The wretched Crow, The strong warrior Neera, The outspoken Tewks and The inceptive Soulseer. SD decided not to send their leader, as someone had to lead the Kingdom while his warriors were out fighting. r/ choose The 4 traitors in Shifty, Sushi, Index and Krispy. as well as the Mysterious Ornstein and Wind herself, as r/ was not directly controlled by her. Troops from both sides were nearing the fated place, ready to fight... and that's when Wind started speaking in a strange cryptic manner: "Legend has it that darkness once covered the world, we know so little about the creation of mankind, only that it was just the beginning... if ruin brings about creation, what then would a world war bring? When the war is over, will we finally live in peace and harmony?" Ornstein came forward; "Or will everything humanity has built, instead be returned to the shadows? Today we will find out, and see..." Ornstein said mysteriously. Both sides were now ready to battle, and ready to settle their differences, once and for all. Pooty was the commanding lead of the SD Smashers, he asked Wind out of respect if she was ready, she said yes, and thus The Final Battle had officially started. Pooty was the first one to attack, he lunged forward at Ornstein. Pooty did not want to unleash his full reptilian form yet as he thought it would be needed for later. Ornstein fought with his suspicious metallic arms, but Pooty's scale skin did not get affected by it, and so he kept fighting him, he found that grabbing Ornstein and launching him into the air was more difficult than usual, Orn dropped a mini-bomb on Pooty and harmed his left hand, Orn backed out and started using his arm cannon to shoot projectiles towards Pooty, but the leader was just too quick and ran towards him with incredible speed, only to hit him right in the helmet, where it was revealed that Ornstein is actually a robot. Angered and thinking that Wind had tricked him, he pulls out a "Falcon down kick" and completely destroys the metallic robot. Pooty saw Wind in the distance and started running towards her, not knowing that Wind had no idea about the robotic nature of Orn either. Pooty stopped when he saw the gear Wind was wearing, he started charging up his ultimate form called Bowser. But just as he was about to transform, someone stabbed him from the back, it was the former SD Smasher Index. Pooty did not have the strength to transform anymore, so he tried fighting Index single handedly, while he performed incredibly well against the traitorous sorceress, he eventually bleed out and passed out on the floor. Index was tired and worn out, and did not know if she could end the life of the man she once called a friend.... That's when she saw a strange blob of liquid flow towards Pooty and move him away, it was Comic Vito. Doctor Vito was not entirely human, and had the power to change his whole body, including his bones into liquid and transport himself around. Vito walked towards Index ready to fight, but Index was not ready to give up. She started casting spells towards Vito at an intense rate, exceding her own limit. Index started to charge up an incredibly strong lighting spell that would kill Vito immediately, but just as she shot the powerful blast at him, he turned into liquid once again. Vito ran up behind her and delivered the final blow towards Index, defeating her with a blow to the back. Vito did not have time to stand around, he ran right back to Pooty's unconsious, perhaps even dead body. Vito was not able to check his pulse before the next warrior appeared: Sushi. Not knowing the status of his comrades, Vito stood up and apologized to Sushi for what was to come, Sushi nodded and swung his sword towards him, Vito got his legs cut, and realized how sharp Sushi's sword really was, so with caution Vito backed off and started shooting him with ink gun at a ranged distance, little did Vito know that Sushi could create his own projectiles from his sword, Vito was hit by Sushi's projectile and was thrown back. Sushi slowly walked up to the injured Vito and was about to stab him right in the abodmen, Sushi looked away as he hit the sword into his stomach, but as he opened his eyes, he saw that Vito had turned into the blue liquid. Sushi thought he had killed Vito, and that the body of Pooty was his dead corpse, and so he continued the battle. Crow and Neera were fighting together off in the distance, Sushi approached the battle scarred Crow when he saw him alone, and decided to attack. But what Sushi didn't know was that Crow had gotten much stronger since he last saw him, after everything that happened with The Brotherhood and Brother, he was a changed man. Sushi tried to cross slash him, but was meet with a hard grab by the Crow, who threw him into the ground hard. Crow fought mostly with his fists against the swordsman, but it wasn't long until he finally whipped out his giant, deadly blade towards Sushi as he dashed towards Crow, defeating him instantly. Crow was now about to rejoin Neera, but that's when he heard a sad, and crying Krispy behind him. Krispy did not want to do this at all, but knew that it had to end with one of them dying, so Krispy ran towards Crow while charging his electrons, Crow grabbed him but was quickly shocked by the electricity Krispy had created. Crow was not ready to fight Krispy with his bare hands thanks to the electricity, so he took out his heavy sword to try and defeat Krispy, but the heaviness of it made Crow vulnarable, and so Krispy threw him into the air and shocked him with a thunderbolt from the Clouds, defeating Crow. Neera saw what Krispy had just done, and prepared his "eggshell" armor that was said to withstand electricity. Neera approached Krispy and started fighting him, beating up Krispy heavily with his incredible quick punches and kicks. Krispy pondered over his life in that moment, and as Neera was approaching him with a headbutt, Krispy teleported himself to the edge of the battlefield, where he apologized for everything and jumped down, seemingly commiting suicide. Neera didn't know what to think when he saw that, but ran back to the battlefield to help out the remaining battlers. Shifty ascended from the sky with his staff and shield, a powerful warrior the former SD council member was. Shifty started shooting lasers and fire balls towards Neera, he dodges them barely whilst trying to kick the weapons out of Shifty's hands, but the range of the staff and its power is too much for Neera to handle, he spins the staff around Neera which launches him into the air, before Neera can land on the ground again, Shifty creates a big fireball where Neera is, burning him with 3rd degree scars as he falls down to the ground. Neera tries to hit him with his final blows, but Shifty counters it with his aura and launches him backwards. Neera tries one more attack with his head, but Shifty dodges it and finishes Neera with a powerful staff attack. With Neera defeated, there was only 2 fighters left from both sides, Tewks and Soulseer for SD, and Shifty along with Wind for r/. Soulseer and Tewks approach Shifty for the tag team, not knowing where Wind was. Soul tries to charge his attack and launches towards Shifty, but the he counters it with his aura, which launches Soul off the battlefield, and all of a sudden Tewks was alone against the staffed traitor and the r/ leader. Tewks brings his plant minions up from the ground however, and throws them at Shifty, which makes him vulnerable for attack. He forms a chain grab with his plant minions and launches to the side, heavily injuring Shifty. Shifty tries to block the incoming plant minions that is being thrown at him with his shield, but they instead cling on to it and crawl towards his body to damage him further, Shifty was eventually too weakened to continue, and so he fell to the ground, that's when Tewks grabbed him and threw him off the battlefield, ending him off for good. After defeating the traitor, there was only one person left... Wind. Tewks saw Wind in the distance, walking towards him with gear never seen before... "This is it..." she said to Tewks; "This is the final clash that will determine the fate of Smash" Tewks could not belive he, out of all people was the final Smasher that remained and against Wind. Tewks did not think he could do this, as he was exhausted from the battle with Shifty, and the fact that Wind had such menacing looking gear on... That's when he felt a strange power surge in him, Tewks all of a sudden felt much stronger, his plant minions formed a sword like shape, filled with all the different elements from nature, Wind readied herself with the eggshell armor she had, and started fighting Tewks. Wind fought valiently with against Tewks, who had the range advantage, but not the same gear that to protect him. Tewks's minion sword made the armor crack however, and Tewks was finally able to do damage on Wind, as she fought Tewks, his minion sword turned into one, big Pikmin. Tewks saw how damaged Wind's armor was, and thought this was going to be the blow that would end it all. As he charged the Pikmin's power, he felt like he didn't have enough power to actually launch it, then all of a sudden, he felt a trasnparent hand touch his shoulder, that hand belonging to none other than Azantix himself. Tewks could not belive his eyes, but the spirit of Azantix had empowered him, but it was still not enough to deliver the final blow, but that's when he felt yet another hand touch his other shoulder, this time being the one and only, God himself. Wind did not react to this, it seems like it was all going on in Tewks's head, but it gave him enough power to finally shoot the final Pikmin into the chest of Wind. He lunged it forward with all its power, going through Wind's chest and knocking her down to the ground instantly. Tewks was exhausted and fell to the ground, he crawled forward to the dying body of Wind, congratulating SD on their victory. She told him that in order to confirm the victory with the rest of r/, she had to say the password that only Wind and the rest of her council knew. She whispered the password into the ear of Tewks, before finally passing away. Tewks stood up, and walked off from the battlefield, not knowing the status of his comrades, but instead sticking to his mission... he walked to the doors of r/, guards surrounded him and the high council members of the kingdom walked up to him, Tewks uttered the password that Wind gave him into the public, the high council members heard it, and told the guards to lay their weapons down. The De Facto leader of r/ in that time, and the former husband of Wind: Curtis said "It's over... SD has won" the people were in shock at that fact, and so Tewks walked away towars his horse, ready to break the news infront of his own kingdom of SD Smash, but just as he was about to hop on, he saw something that put a big smile on his face... Wind, Krispy, Soulseer and the rest of the defeated warriors were now force ghosts and congratulated Tewks on his heroics,Tewks was glad to see the people he once loved being there to congratulate him, all thanks to the compassion of Masahiro Sakurai himself. Tewks got on his horse and rode off to into the sunset, ready to celebrate the victory with his Kingdom. As Tewks opened the gates of his home once again, he saw all the people SD awaiting the result. After delivering the news, Tewks found out that Pooty was dying after his battle with Index. As a final goodbye, Pooty read one last story to SD, r/, TSS and many other kingdoms. It was a true union. Afterwards, Nocturnal and the rest of the high council announced that SD was going to be expanding into other territories, and that SD would now be colonizing foreign land now when all the kingdoms were at peace. Not long after however, Pooty had finally passed away. Comic Vito was announced as the new Co-Owner of SD. And Thus, the Winnfinity war saga had come to an end. With SD finally at peace with r/ and the new plan to further expand into other territories, SD was now a prospering and modern kingdom with a bright future waiting ahead. But none of this could've been possible without the people of r/, TSS, SD and the late Pooty. FIN Category:Lore